


Achievement Hunter: Now In Digital

by Caramellody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minecraft, Virtual Reality, virtual AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/pseuds/Caramellody
Summary: It's not every day one can say something out of the ordinary happened at the Achievement Hunter office. With moon balls flying around, weapons lying on the ground, and more holes in every part of the office than swiss cheese, out of the ordinary is the daily norm in that place.Yet, when one of their members is nowhere to be seen and another gets dragged into another dimension, it's a little bit hard to say it's a usual day in the office, even fortheirstandards.





	1. Spring Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started as a normal AU talk with a friend ultimately culminated to my writing my first AH fanfic in YEARS. This AU has been something I always kept in the back of my head years ago, mostly nervous because I didn't know how to really write it? But thanks with a little help from a good friend of mine, I've managed to not only make it work; but update in terms of the new members.

“What are we doing Geoff?”

 

“Cleaning. We’re cleaning Jack.”

 

Geoff came near the corner of the office, broom in hand. With a deep sigh, he looked around the office, taking a gander at the fact that the only ones there were Jack and Himself. “Alright. Why isn’t anybody here in the office again this time?”

 

Jack poked up from his side of the desk. “Well, Jeremy and Ryan got dragged into another episode of On The Spot, Gavin’s gone as usual; no clue what he's doing, and I believe Michael and Lindsay dragged the rest of the B-team for lunch. " Jack then got up, stretched himself a little and then went to Geoff in order to aid him in his cleaning.

 

Geoff grumbled, “Well when they all get back I’m getting them to help clean. I’m not doing all this cleaning shit by myself.” Jack tapped Geoff on the shoulder and pointed at himself.

 

“You know I’m here too right?”

 

Geoff smirked as he threw the broom across to Jack. “Yeah, that's why you're gonna help clean with me for now. The others get back and well already get our jobs out of the way. That way, we don't need to do jack shit when they're here.”

 

Jack got ahold of the broom and began working on cleaning the area. “I like the sound of that.”

 

Spring had finally arrived after an already rainy (and at rare occasions, snowy) Winter season. Trevor, as head of Achievement Hunter, decided it was the proper time for some spring cleaning before yet another Minecraft recording session. At the moment, the main office where Geoff and Jack were currently standing was abnormally quiet. Almost too quiet for the Achievement Hunter office. The only main noise came from the small talk Geoff and Jack had with each other during their clean.

* * *

 

Some time had past when Gavin finally entered the room. He looked at the two men who were still cleaning their side of the office, which was considerably cleaner than the center desk and its abundance of diet coke cans lying on the table. Gavin made eye contact with Jack and Geoff as he waved, “Oh, hello there.” he said in his usual tone.

 

Jack waved back as Geoff faced Gavin, “Where were you this time?”

 

Gavin pointed behind. “On the Spot. It should be wrapping up now so Jeremy and Ryan should be here soon..." he said. And almost as if by cue, the door opened once more and Jeremy and Ryan entered the office.

 

Jeremy looked at Ryan, “I guess they were expecting us.” Ryan shrugged before waving at the rest of the group. He looked around before noticing they were a few people short.

 

“Where's Michael?”

 

Geoff rolled his eyes, “Lunch. He, Lindsay and the B-team are out on a lunch day.” Ryan’s shoulders slumped as his face turned into a pouting expression.

 

“Damnit! They said they'd wait till _after_  On the Spot.” Ryan grumbled a few words here and there before going into the mini fridge and taking out a Diet Coke. Jeremy began to walk towards his desk.

 

“So, spring cleaning huh?”

 

Jack nodded, “Yeah, Geoff said its a team effort too. So, once you're all done settling down we should get on it.”

 

Everyone nodded. Ryan and Jeremy went to their desks to set things down before cleaning. Gavin stood there for a moment when he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he noticed the call came from Lindsay.

 

“Um, I'll be right back. Got a call.”

 

Geoff didn't turn around, but he did put a thumbs up as an acknowledgment, “Sure. Don't take too long, we need to get this cleaning stuff done before we film Minecraft got it?” he said.

 

Gavin nodded as he accepted the call and walked out the room.

 

“Lindsay?”

 

“Yep. That's me alright.”

 

Gavin paced around the hall, “Lindsay what are you doing? Where are you? Is Michael there?”

 

“Well-” Lindsay's voice was suddenly cut off before she continued talking, “Hold on...is Michael not with you guys?”

 

“I thought he was with you?”

* * *

 

The three were all outside in the parking lot.  Lindsay moved slightly away from Trevor and Alfredo as she began to walk away. The plan was to get food, go back, and meet with Michael, not in that order. Alfredo lifted his head slightly as he noticed Lindsay began to turn around. he quickly noticed Lindsay's smile slowly fade away. Turning to Trevor he pointed back at where Lindsay was.

 

"Hey...what's going on with Lindsay? Did something happen."

 

Trevor got up from the side of the car and looked at where Alfredo was pointing at. he shook his head, "No clue." He said, "It's"

 

This made Alfredo get up as well, he stretched his arms as he looked at Lindsay, rolled up his sleeves and began walking to where she was, "I'm gonna go ask if things are alright."

 

Trevor looked on as Alfredo began walking away, "Hold on! Wait for me!"

* * *

 

Gavin could hear Lindsay sigh with some slight murmurs. From what seemed to be Trevor and Alfredo.

 

“Did Gavin say anything? Is Michael still at the office?” Gavin heard Alfredo say.

 

There was no answer, but he could hear gasps coming from the two. Gavin could feel the tension rise when Lindsay answered the call once again.

 

“G-Gavin...does anyone else in the office have any idea where he is? I'm starting to get worried.”

 

“I'll go ask them.” Gavin said, “Just hold on a moment okay Lindsay?”

 

Gavin lowered his phone as he entered the Achievement Hunter office once more. Inside he saw everyone cleaning their desks, moving things out of the way to clean them off.

* * *

 

 Lindsay put her phone down, She looked back at Trevor and Alfredo. "he's going to ask the others, but...this is strange for sure."

 

Trevor looked around the area, hoping that maybe they were wrong. Maybe, Michael was just late and he was on his way. but there was no sign of the jersey man anywhere in the street. "Yeah, I agree. I don't think Michael is the kind of guy to leave without warning." Lindsay nodded.

 

"Yeah..."

* * *

 

“Umm, hey guys?” Gavin said, trying to get everyone's attention. “Do you guys know where Michael is?”

 

Geoff crossed his arms, “he's with Lindsay. Getting lunch.”

 

Gavin's hands went cold. He looked at Jack, “Is that true?”

 

Jack nodded, “Lindsay said Michael went ahead to get lunch and that she would meet him there.

 

His hands were shaking. Gavin raised his phone back to talk to Lindsay, “Is...Is that true Lindsay?”

 

“Y-Yeah. He said he'd go on ahead and walk on foot to the place, which let's be honest was a dumb idea to begin with. But, when I got here he was nowhere to be seen. The three of us waited for a while too, we all thought that he was just late. But nope. We have no idea where he is and I'm getting worried Gavin.”

 

Gavin looked at Jeremy and Ryan interchangeably, “Jeremy? Ryan? Any idea where Michael is? Even if it's just a smidge?” Yet all he got were headshakes and shrugs. A chill went down Gavin's spine as he walked inside and sat near his desk. He nervously began to spin around it. The others, while still busy cleaning, were looking at Gavin intently, their faces full of uncertainty.

 

“Lindsay...no one knows where he is.”

 

Geoff seemed to have quickly gotten the gist of what's going on as he walked towards Gavin. “Gavin put your phone on speaker. I have to talk to Lindsay.”

 

Gavin nodded as he did what he was told, Jack and Jeremy looked cautiously at Gavin's desk while Ryan began to slide his chair back to where he could see them. Geoff looked at the phone, his face was stern, “Lindsay, this is Geoff." He said, his tone was stern. "What's going on? What's up with Michael?”

 

“Michael's missing Geoff." Lindsay replied, "We have no clue where he is and he's not answering my calls. He doesn't seem to be in the office either from what I can piece together. This doesn't seem normal for Michael. Like, at all.”

 

“Lindsay, it's going to be alright. Maybe his phone died and doesn't have a way to communicate.”

 

Lindsay sighed, “Alright, let's assume that is the case, that Michael's phone died on the way? Where is he now? If he's not in the office and he's not here...”

 

Geoff picked up Gavin's phone, turned off the speaker and walked to his desk, telling Lindsay to calm down, trying his best to try to come up with a potential theory of what could've happened to the Jersey man. Gavin's gaze followed Geoff, concerned for his friend. A little too concerned to not notice the sudden ripple in his computer screen. When Gavin faced his computer screen, however, it was just in time to notice the second ripple. Gavin's heart skipped a bear as he backed away, pushing his chair back and letting it roll. Jeremy looked at Gavin's reaction with a puzzled look.

 

“Hey, Gavin? You alright there?”

 

Gavin shook his head before nodding. He pushed himself back to near his desk, “Yeah...just thought I saw something…weird on my computer”

 

Jeremy looked side to side, He then glanced over to look at Gavin's screen, still not noticing a thing. Jeremy rolled his eyes “Sure Gavin. Whatever you say buddy…” he turned around and looked back at Geoff who seemed to have managed to calm Lindsay down. Gavin rubbed his head. He was just seeing things. That had to be it! There was no way he saw a ripple. There was no way, his screen distorted in front of him.

 

Yet, as he turned around once again, he saw the same ripple grow once more. This time it was larger and more intense. And in a split second, an arm came down, slamming onto Gavin's desk.

 

Gavin screamed at the sight of the hand. Backing away as he saw it squirming around, seemingly looking for some kind of thing to hold onto.  Gavin pushed onto his chair so hard, it lost balance and fell backward causing Gavin to fall down to the ground with it.

 

Jeremy turned back at Gavin at the sound of his scream. He sighed, “what is it this time Gav- HOLY SHIT! Gavin! What the fuck is _THAT_!” Jeremy exclaimed, looking at the scene. He got up in surprise and pointed at Gavin's desk. Geoff looked up at the scene briefly, but with his position in the office, he was unable to see what was going on. He decided it was just best if he continued talking with Lindsay especially now with all the ruckus that was going on.

 

"Uhh, Geoff?" Lindsay asked, "What's going on over there?"

 

"Nothing, the usual. someone fucked with Gavin's desk yet again." Geoff said, brushing it off He saw Jack and Ryan get up from their desks and walk to the scene. When they got near viewing distance, he noticed both their eyes widened. Jack's mouth dropped as he was taken aback by what he was looking at

 

“Oh my god! Gavin what did you _do_?” was all Jack could say at the sight of the arm. Ryan was caught off guard while drinking his Diet Coke that he spat it out in shock. Coughing, Ryan looked at Gavin, “Did you conduct some kind of necromantic ritual or something? What the hell is that?!”

 

Gavin shook his head vigorously, “I..I don't know! I…” Gavin's words slowly stopped as he got a closer look, for a brief moment, everyone else's voices began to fade and muffle down. The hand that had popped out, it was familiar. A little too familiar. The tattoo in its arm was too coincidental to be true.

 

Gavin gasped, “M-Michael?”

 

Gavin grabbed on to the hand and started to tug it as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the arm and the force of the portal that seemed to have formed around the arm was stronger. And almost without a fight, Gavin was flung towards the portal. A few bumps in the way with the monitor, a moment later, Gavin was gone. And so was the portal. 

* * *

 "...Oh? So you'll be coming back?"

 

The office was silent once more. The only sound came from Geoff, who was still talking to Lindsay on the phone. But none of them cared what was going on with Geoff. Not after what they all just witnessed.

 

"Got it. See you later then?" 

 

Jeremy, Jack, and Ryan all stood there in awe and horror at what they just saw. It couldn't have been real. It just _couldn't_. They just saw their best friend get sucked into his computer monitor. This was something you'd hear in fiction, yet it still happened. Jeremy got up from his desk and rushed to look at the scene. Yet all that he managed to see was Gavin's screen set to the Minecraft main menu.

 

"You three be safe alright?"

 

Ryan was at a loss for words. Ideas and Theories started to pop up, yet he wasn't able to form a coherent sentence for a while. He was just in such a shock at what he saw. Something that clearly should be fictional, something made up, had just appeared before his very eyes and took Gavin with it.

 

Jack was also just as silent, he was backing away from the area and walking towards Geoff, who was still the only voice in the office right now. Geoff had managed to successfully calm Lindsay before he hung up. Placing the phone on his table Geoff sighed, “She said she's on her way. She’ll be here in a few minutes.”

 

No one responded.

 

Geoff got up from his chair and walked towards the rest of the group. “Uh...hello? Earth to idiots? Lindsay's coming?” Geoff began to look around once more. “Hold on...where's Gavin?” Geoff's question somehow managed to snap Jeremy and Ryan out of their trance-like state. They both looked at each other, almost as a way of asking if what they had just seen was real.

 

“Did, did you...did you not just see that?” was all Ryan could say, pointing at Gavin's desk. Geoff shook his head.

 

“No. What happened?”

 

Ryan was left speechless. Jeremy chimed in, his voice trembling, “Well...you missed the fact that Gavin was just...I don't know, SUCKED INTO HIS COMPUTER SCREEN BY A MYSTERIOUS ARM THAT POPPED OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE?!” Jeremy started to breathe heavily. Geoff was relatively unchanged, but he was definitely caught off guard by Jeremy’s sudden outburst. Jeremy sighed as he rubbed his face, “Geoff, I'm sorry I yelled like that. it's just that...that just happened! And I can't believe it! I also can't believe you were here, and you _missed_ it!”

 

Geoff rubbed the back of his neck, "I miss a lot of things, Jeremy." He then looked at Gavin's desk, “..You sure that actually happened?”

 

Ryan nodded, “Very sure.”

 

Jack was leaning against the whiteboard, “The three of us saw it happened with our own eyes. It wasn't a trick.”

 

Geoff sighed, he stayed silent for a while. Shaking his head he looked back at the group, “Okay then, well, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” Geoff crossed his arms as he looked on at Gavin's screen. Nearing it he kept looking intently, “Unless…”

 

Jack, despite being the farthest of the three seemed to have caught onto Geoff’s plan. “Geoff…” he began, as he started to walk back to where the others were, “Geoff, please don’t tell me you're thinking of trying to get in there yourself. It’s clearly impossible.”

 

“Well with how you three are acting on about it, it  _has_ to be possible. Someway; somehow.”

 

Jack sighed, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his face, “I really need to sleep…” Geoff turned back to look at the screen. Stretching out his hand he placed it directly on Gavin’s screen.

 

Nothing.

 

No portal. No strange arm. Just a normal computer screen. A plain and normal computer screen that did nothing. Geoff looked at the other three, shaking his head.

 

“You were saying?”

 

Jack looked with a face of expectancy, “I assumed this would happen. It would be way too easy just to go through the same portal Gavin went into.” Geoff raised his eyebrow.

 

“Well, we can't do anything now. All we can do for now is wait for Lindsay…”

 

Jeremy sighed, looking back at Gavin's screen, then at Michael's. If only there was some way to get inside, even for as absurd and fictional as it sounds. If Jeremy and the others can at least get in, that’ll be a start. Looking back at his desk, then Michael's, then Gavin's, Jeremy was looking for a sign, some kind of message that might help him.

 

And yet, for as strange as it sounds, Jeremy got his wish.

 

For a brief moment, he heard a yell. A familiar yell. It was Gavin. Granted Jeremy just thought he was losing his goddamn mind for a while. But the more he the more he really thought about it, the more he stared back at his computer monitor at his desk, the more he realized he wasn't crazy. He was actually looking directly a blue rippling portal that was starting to open from his desk. This one, however, was different from the one Gavin saw. This one seemed a little more...forceful. Almost as if it was forcing him and the others to enter.

 

“Uh...guys?” Jeremy said as he tapped Ryan's shoulder. He then pointed to his desk as the portal started to open in full force. Jack and Ryan jumped back. Both of them, looking at shock at the portal that had just appeared once more.

 

Jack looked back, “This seems really convenient." He said, "A little too convenient, almost as if it wanted us to go in.” Geoff was now witnessing the portal for himself for the first time. He looked at it intently before looking back at the rest of the group.

 

“Then we go in.” He said.

 

Jack backed away, “Geoff are you crazy?! We don't know where this could lead us! For all we know we could die in there!”

 

Geoff looked back at Jack, “More of a reason for us to go through.”

 

Jack looked at Geoff with a concerned face. He slowly shook his head, “No it doesn’t!”

 

“No...Geoff’s right.”

 

“Ryan?”

 

Ryan looked at Jack, “Look, all we know about this thing is that it's most likely the same one Gavin went through. The exact same one? Probably not. The chances we’ll actually meet Gavin immediately are slim anyway, but if going through means the chance of finding Gavin then I don't see whats the harm in that. Besides…” Ryan eyed back at Gavin's desk, “I think Gavin might think _he’s_ in there.”

 

“Ryan this is no time to play the pronoun game.” Jack said, his face, clearly annoyed by Ryan's 'plan'.

 

“I'm talking about Michael.” Ryan continued. “Gavin might've had a hunch that Michael probably got sucked into whatever the hell is through this portal.”

 

Jack was insistent, he continued to shake his head, “We don't know that for sure though Ryan! We should find someone who knows about this stuff!"

 

Ryan raised his arms as he pointed towards the portal, "And who, pray tell, is going to know about weird magic portals that are summoned in computer screens!"

 

Jack leaned forward, closing in on Ryan as he raised his own arms, "I don't fucking know!" He said, reciprocating the same tone Ryan replied in, "Look! I'm just saying its dangerous to go through without any proper idea what we're getting i-"

 

A boom came from the portal almost suddenly cutting him off, an odd feeling latched onto jack, almost like something wrapped around him dragging him closer to the portal. Forcing him closer into the portal. Jack looked at the others desperately as Geoff, Ryan, and Jeremy started to fight an invisible force that was dragging them in as well. Jack could remember a strong final tug from this invisible force before his vision went black.

* * *

 

“Guys?”

 

Lindsay walked into the quiet office, it was empty. No yelling, no screaming. Nobody. Hearing a rustle from behind her, she turned around and saw Trevor walk in. He looked at the vacant area in front of him.

 

“God, it’s really quiet in here huh?” He said, looking in the office for any sign of a person. Lindsay nodded. She eyed the mini fridge that was swung wide open, the drinks in them were scattered to the ground. She also noticed some of the weapons and grappling hooks were gone as well. Lindsay sighed.

 

“Yeah...a little too quiet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading if you checked it out! For now, I kind of want to write the story first ahead of time just so I can have a grasp as to how long it'll be, so I doubt I'll update anytime soon unless people *really* want me to.
> 
> 5/10/18 EDIT: So I'm actually planning on posting chapter 2 soon. for now be aware that I am planning on revamping this chapter before I post chapter 2. There's a few more added scenes w/ Trevor and Alfredo
> 
> 6/3/18 EDIT: IMAGES! This was the big surprise I had for this chapter before moving on to chapter 2! my overall plan, for now, is to only have at most 2 images per chapter. some might have more some might only have 1, depends on the chapter. for this reason, chapter 2 will take a bit more time before the upload since It's getting beta read. the good news is that the images will be there from the get-go!


	2. Now In Virtual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree houses, Creepers, Portals in the sky oh my! Gavin finds more than he bargained for when he finally finds Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! A miracle!  
> But in all seriousness, I really appreciate everyone's patience, especially since I never really gave a concrete date? And I have such a bad track record in regards to posting fanfiction in general?

Gavin jumped out from the other end of the portal. Falling onto whatever, or whoever had dragged him in. It took a while for Gavin to look at whoever had dragged him in, but when he did, he gasped in shock.

 

“I was right after all...Michael! It’s really you!”

 

Gavin stood atop from Michael Jones, the man presumed missing was really just stuck in...wherever this place was. Gavin sighed in relief at finally finding Michael. Michael, on the other hand, grumbled a few words before pushing Gavin away. He got up and rushed forward to where the portal once was, but it was now gone. Michael’s shoulders slumped.

 

“Ugh...not again.”

 

“Michael?”

 

Michael Turned around, finally facing Gavin for the first time since Michael Had gone missing. He didn’t look different. A little more tired, his clothes seemed a little bit more worn off but he was wearing the same thing Gavin saw him wear earlier today. His eyes widened when he saw him.

 

“Gavin? W-What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me that the thing I dragged in was…”

 

Gavin nodded back, Michael Groaned. He paced back and forth, walking away from Gavin.

 

“God damnit….god DAMNIT! This was the _LAST_ thing I needed.”

 

Gavin neared Michael, who seemed to be slightly shaken by his sudden appearance. He sighed in relief. “At least you're okay! We were worried about you Michael.”

 

Michaels Fixed his glasses, “Yeah...I was gone for a while now. At least a few days by now. I assumed you guys would be worried.”

 

Gavin froze for a moment. “A few days? But...Michael, you've only been gone for an hour.” Gavin’s mention of how long he was gone confused Michael. He shook his head, “N...no, that's not possible. I've been here for three days! Day and night cycle and all! I've had to hide up in a tree the first night! There's no way I've been gone for an hour!”

 

Gavin shrugged, “I guess….there’s something up with this place? Because if there's one thing I know for sure…”

 

Gavin looked at the sky, the sun shone brightly. Looking down, he noticed he was high up, near a chasm to be more precise. Looking ahead, he noticed a bunch of far-off buildings by the horizon.

 

“...We’re definitely not in Austin anymore.”

 

Michael Walked up to Gavin, he looked at the horizon Gavin was looking at. Michael Rubbed the back of his neck. Gavin looked back at Michaels With concern in his eyes.

 

“What happened Michael?”

 

Michael Just shook his head, “No clue.” he said. Michael let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to look at the horizon, the sun seemingly starting to set. “One moment I was telling Lindsay I’d meet her to lunch, the next moment I woke up on the floor of this place. And ever since then I’ve been trying to make do.” Michael Turned around, his back feeling the warmth of the sun. “It's starting to get dark Gavin. We need to get shelter before mobs start coming.”

 

“Mobs? What is this, Minecraft?”

 

“Why, yes. That's actually a very good way to describe this place.” Michael Said walking away from Gavin. Gavin turned around, he looked desperately, hoping this was some kind of prank. But as the sun came down, it was looking more and more than just a cruel prank. Looking back at Michael he scratched his head, “Michael? Where are we going to stay...you said we need to find shelter but where?”

 

Michael Pointed by a nearby tree. The tree was normal, yet it was clear that there were modifications done to it. it was a makeshift house, seemingly made out of dirt stood atop the tree. Michael Smirked, almost proud of the creation, “ I built this so I could sleep the night, but I only made one bed. If you need the rest we can take turns.”

 

Gavin shook his head, “Michael, how are you used to this? It's only been one hour?!”

 

“And I’m telling you that it's been three days. The sun has come up three times and as of right now, its fallen three times. These days also feel more than just the suggested minutes you're implying Gavin. These take time.” Michael then pointed to his dirt house. "Let's go inside. If you want to talk more about time and shit, let's at least do it without any zombies coming up on our asses.” Gavin was reluctant, but Michael seemed to be better aware of this world than him, so he complied.

 

Inside, the room was lit up by a couple torches. Gavin got ahold one of them and carefully examined it. It lit up and gave a warm heat, just like a regular torch, yet there was something about the torch that just felt wrong and almost unnatural. Hell, torch aside, even he felt a little weird, maybe it was the cause of his awareness of time passing between wherever he was and the real one? Or maybe, something did happen to him during his fall in the portal, something unnatural. And as Gavin though up of these questions and more, for a brief second Gavin swore he saw the torch he had flicker in an abnormal matter. It's flames glitching into what seemed to be binary. Gavin shook his head and the torch was back to normal but Gavin was still wary of the event. Placing the torch back in its original place, Gavin took one of Michaels assortment if sticks and began writing on a nearby dirt wall. Michael Peeked behind Gavin, looking at what he was writing.

 

“What are you doing now Gav?”

 

“Math,” Gavin said, Michael groaned. Moving away from Gavin he laid on his bed, and let his mind drift for yet another day.

* * *

 

It was officially day four for Michael In this strange world he got sucked in, and for as much as he hated to admit it, he’s starting to get used to it. Granted, his goal was to reach the horizon. The place that would most likely take him home.

 

Looking back, he felt bad for leaving the others. But then again, it wasn't _his_ fault. He was just sitting in his office after he agreed to go on ahead for lunch day. He remembers seeing Geoff and Jack, talking about cleaning the office for spring cleaning, he remembers Jeremy and Ryan and Gavin, all of them leaving for filming. Really looking back on that day, he realized he was alone in that main office. He was alone when he saw his computer screen flicker and glitch. He was alone when the cryptic words of ‘YOU WILL DIE WITH THE WORLD YOU CREATED’ flashed in dark colors. The moment after the strange message he remembered a countdown, counting from 20. It kept counting down at a steady pace.

 

12...11...10. And before Michael could truly react to the situation...

 

1...0. A loud boom was heard. And an orange portal opened up and a strange humanoid hand had popped out and sucked him in with a force so massive, it knocked Michael out unconscious the moment he entered. When he finally came to, we woke up in the place he and Gavin were currently in.

 

Michael wasn't lying about him having to live through three days. And, if he had to look back, he’s managed to fend off monsters and survive quite well during those three days. Unfortunately, since he can't really dig things other than dirt and sticks he finds on the ground, Michael’s been out of luck with making any sophisticated weapons. One thing he’s noticed was how once a day, the time was always random, the world would slightly glitch out. And the world would always do that to small objects if one concentrated closely. But this, this was different. The entire world would glitch for a brief second. A loud boom would be heard, and a portal would open up. Michael had always noticed that they always opened in random places. Sometimes they even came from the sky! But Michael quickly realized that there had to be one place, one area, where a portal would eventually reach. The area it would always reach. Every day, Michael always saw, glowing in the night, a green pillar. It looked just like a beacon, and if it wasn't for the fact that it would disappear when morning came, he would’ve easily believed it was. But that pillar was what kept Michael going, he knew that when night came, he could take the portal back. He could finally go back home.

 

* * *

 

Michael got up and looked outside, the sun was bright. And once again, another abnormal and abrupt boom will ring again for the one oddball portal a day. But that wasn’t his goal. His goal was going to the center. He needed to get to the portal there. It was his safest bet.

 

He looked at the ground and noticed Gavin was sleeping on the ground (or the dirt foundation that was the ground. Michael Got up and stretched before shaking Gavin awake. Gavin’s eyes shot open as he jumped up and looked outside.

 

“M-Michael?! W-what happened yesterday? Was it a dream?”

 

Michael shook his head, Gavin slid back down to the floor. He messed with his hair. "You really weren’t kidding about the time here...it really did feel like a full night.” Michael shrugged. He looked outside. “Come on.” he said, ‘We need to keep moving.”

 

Gavin got up, confused by Michael’s suggestion. But did so without protest. Once down, Gavin sighed. “I...I really hope the others are alright.” Michael turned around, puzzled by Gavin's comment.

 

“What do you mean Gavin?”

 

Gavin sighed. ‘Well, when you pulled me in, the rest of the guys saw it. I remember that the last thing I saw was Jeremy, Ryan, and Jack just staring at me as I got sucked in.” Gavin rubbed his head, “Must’ve been pretty scary to see that…”

 

“Oh.” was all Michael could really say. He was distracted by a sudden shadow that appeared behind Gavin. Michael grabbed a stick that was nearby and walked closer.

 

“Michael, what’s wrong?”

 

A sudden hiss came from behind Gavin. Gavin turned around only to be face to face with a creeper. The Mob being considerably a lot more terrifying when it was hissing right in front of your face. Gavin jumped back, startled by the sudden guest.

 

“BLOODY HELL!” he yelped,  the hissing only grew louder. Without a word, Michael grabbed onto Gavin and pulled him back as far as he could. The creeper, seemingly more terrifying when seem to scale, began to glow in intensity before suddenly blowing up. As the bits from what was formally the mob that attempted to blow Gavin up began flying across the area, almost as if by cue, the world seemed to glitch. The treehouse, now partially destroyed by the creeper, flashed in binary for a second before going back to the destroyed home it was now. Michael also turned and saw relatively far off in the distance, a portal open from the sky. Michael sighed, “Oh. a portal in the sky. How creative.” Looking closer, Michael could have sworn he saw something fall from it, yet he couldn't be so sure. It was too far away to make any distinction.

Gavin was still just recovering from the initial shock before looking at the blue portal in the sky. “Michael...what's that?”

 

“Well, you can already tell its a portal. I think you can see that much. But, it's also our way home. We take one of those and we’ll be back in Austin in no time.”

 

Gavin's eyes glowed at the sight of the portal and began to walk towards it. Michael swiftly grabbed Gavin's hand, “Unfortunately, the distance and height of that portal would make it impossible for us to reach it.” Michael quickly explained, he pointed towards the portal “Not to mention, it’s also temporary. Give it another minute and it’ll be gone.”

 

Gavin sighed as he fell to his knees, he pushed his hair back as he saw the portal slowly close just as fast as it opened, “God it hasn't even been a whole day and I’m already really weirded out by all of this.” Michael looked down and nodded.

 

“I’ve already been here for three days, four if we count today, and I want to go back too, but there is a way Gav. you need to follow me though. If this place is what I think it is, it’ll only take a few hours.”

 

Gavin got up and dusted off his clothes, “And where would that be?” Michael pointed to the horizon before looking back at Gavin.

 

“Downtown Achievement City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Ah! before I forget!, I would suggest looking back on chapter one if you haven't before this update, I spent the last few weeks adding more B-team conversations as well as the chapters imagery!.
> 
> Similar to chapter 1, I won't make any promises as to when chapter 3 will be posted, but I can give you a snippet of the next chapter:  
> \---
> 
> Jeremy’s first instinct was to scream. Natural of course. Getting sucked into your computer by an invisible force only for that force to throw you out into the sky isn’t pleasant, to say the least. He then flipped back as Jeremy noticed things from their office falling down as well. Various cans of diet coke, a few scraps of paper, at one point Jeremy swore he saw a good 5 moon balls fall down from the sky. Regardless, he had to do something, and fast, or else the ones that’ll go down fast would be the four of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy noticed one of their grappling hooks near a falling slingshot. Stretching out his arm, he tried to get ahold of it. Thankfully he managed to get it without a problem.
> 
> But now what?  
> \---
> 
> As usual, I do appreciate all the kudos and the comments, It really is what fuels me to keep moving forward!


End file.
